National Insecurity Agency
The National Insecurity Agency, commonly abbreviated as NiSA or NIA, was a hacker collective in the United States. active from the mid-2020s through the late 2050s in Philadelphia, New York, Boston, and later in Chicago. History The organization was founded in 2021 by a group of students and their friends at the University of Pennsylvenia as a spin-off of a student organization that had been disbanded by university administration at the time. The founding members included students Simone Carlstrom, Stuart Alpert, Si Fan, Ran Wang, and James Bresehoff, as well as non-students Chris Circosta and an individual using the handle 'yxy'. Activities Much of the income for the collective came from selling stolen equipment and data, extortion, offering their own software, equipment, or hacking services for money, and mining Stone with computer equipment they stole. One service the group offered was 'deicing' drones and RC aircraft, disabling the FAA ID circuit on commercial controller boards. Their New York City chapter had created a custom encrypted radio-based intranet that they had installed throughout the city, selling access to it to gangs and other criminal organizations in the city. Members of the group also engaged in 'counter-surveillance', a practice in which a member would drive a modified vehicle with a modified trunk compartment where another member would lay with a sniper rifle and shoot out traffic cameras and NTLEC cameras along a given route, often just for fun or for the purpose of clearing a surveillance-free getaway route for a later escapade. FBI raid and dissolution In connection with the 2045 Ross Tower bombing, and with a growing list of evidence regarding other illegal activities by the organization, the Philadelphia headquarters of the group was raided by the FBI on July 3, 2047. Three members of the group were killed during the raid, with fifteen others being arrested, including Stuart Alpert, Ran Wang, and Carter Bohlan. Despite this, other NIA members were able to carry out a self-destruct sequence on most of the organization's local servers, and five members who were present escaped from the site, including Alexa Francetic, Fadi Haruna, Simone Carlstrom, and Si Fan. A subsequent police raid was conducted the following day on the New York City branch of the group, where eight members were arrested without incident. The Boston location was discovered by authorities to have been abandoned shortly after the Philadelphia raid, with any pertinent. Authorities were never able to pinpoint the location of the Chicago branch. A manhunt began shortly after the Philadelphia raid to apprehend key members of the organization that had not been located yet, specifically Carlstrom, Circosta, Francetic, Haruna, and Fan. Circosta was apprehended in Berlin on July 28, 2049. Circosta volunteered himself as an informant, opening a line of communication with fellow founding member Amy Holstein, who revealed that she and several other members were hiding out in Center Area, Singapore. A joint operation between the FBI and Singapore's Ministry of Home Affairs was carried out on November 29, 2049, which resulted in the capture of four NIA members, including Fan and Holstein, the latter of whom committed suicide by cop during the confrontation, pulling a 3D printed model of a handgun out of her jacket and pointing it at officers. Francetic and Haruna evaded capture, and were pursued by authorities until they boarded a small boat and fled into the Strait of Singapore. They were eventually found on December 2, near the former military base on Bukom Island, and attempted again to flee by boat. While boarding their craft, Haruna was shot and killed by the Singapore authorities, and Francetic fled on her own back into the Strait. Francetic was finally cornered on Semakau Island, a landfill site for the main island, and was shot and killed by Singapore authorities on December 6. Notable members Most members and associates of the group avoided using their legal names, opting instead to use monikers and online handles for any official or unofficial communication. Among the founding members of the group were alt (Chris Circosta), yxy, corporeal (Stuart Alpert), Damn (James Bresehoff), ww (Ran Wang), Si Fan, and Amp (Simone Carlstrom). Other members and individuals associated with the group include: * ex-girlfriend (Alexa Francetic) * Median (Fadi Haruna) * Eagle (Amy Holstein) * cara (Khalid Hassan) * cdb (Carter Bohlan) * Willica Guest Category:Hacker groups